1. Technology Field
The present invention is directed to a mechanism for programming data and more particularly, to a method for programming data, a memory storage device and a memory control unit therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
The markets of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players have expanded rapidly in recent years, resulting in escalated demand for storage media by consumers. Due to having characteristics, such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, compact size and no mechanical structure, the rewritable non-volatile memory module is suitable for being built in the aforementioned portable multi-media devices, for example.
Generally, a lifespan of each physical block in the rewritable non-volatile memory module is related to the erasing count of the physical blocks. After a physical block is repeatedly erased, error bits of data stored in the physical block will be gradually increased. When the number of the error bits of the data is over a number that can be accurately corrected (e.g., when the erasing count of the physical block is over an erasing count threshold), the physical block will not be used any longer in most cases.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.